1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk reading device, and in particular to a disk holding device for use in an optical disk reading device that can receive and position optical disks of different sizes while the optical disk reading device is positioned horizontally or vertically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slot-in optical disk drives allow users to conveniently load and unload optical disks. Slot-in optical disk drive can be implemented in various electronic devices, for example notebook computers and car CD players. Thus, the conventional slot-in optical disk drive 91 has the much more easier loading and unloading system for users to operate while the optical disk drive 91 is positioned horizontally, as shown in FIG. 1.
However, the conventional slot-in optical disk drive 91 has disadvantageous characteristics. For example, referring to FIG. 2, if the conventional slot-in disk drive 91 must be installed vertically in a computer system or due to limited installation space, then an opening 92 of the conventional slot-in disk drive 91 is positioned vertically. However, when the optical disk 9a is loaded into the conventional slot-in optical disk drive 91 that is positioned vertically, it is impossible for the conventional slot-in optical disk drive 91 to position and receive the optical disk 9a accurately. As a result, if the optical disk 9a is not positioned and received accurately, then it results in a reading failure when the conventional slot-in optical disk drive 91 attempts to read the optical disk 9a. 
Accordingly, there is a need to develop an optical disk reading device that can receive and position optical disks while the optical disk reading device is positioned horizontally or vertically.